


A Visit

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The brightest lights always seemed to be the ones that went out and when they did, they left the biggest holes behind.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on September 21, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested “Hongbin has a crush on a girl but always ignored her. she dies of cancer shortly after he confesses to her”. At first I thought I’d make this some long fic, but then I thought it’d get too cliched and it’d be too stressful. I decided I’d write this in one scene to give it the most impact and be the least stressful on me. One of my best friends was actually diagnosed with cancer at 20, so the prompt really hit home in a way. Thankfully my friend survived and is in remission, but not everyone is so lucky. I actually consulted my friend about the prompt and got the main premise for how I wrote it from her <3 Just to make it clear, Hongbin doesn’t have cancer in this fic, nor is he a survivor. Anyway, hope you enjoy~!

“I came to visit,” Hongbin announced, lifting up the bouquet he’d brought to show it off. He had a wide grin on his lips but it was tinged with sorrow. With a deep breath, he stepped towards the gravestone and knelt down. He took the wilted and dead flowers he’d left on his last visit a month ago and switched them for the fresh ones he’d brought.

“Mrs. Park passed away a few days ago. Have you run into her on the other side?” he asked, looking up at the name on the stone. A thought crossed his mind and he chuckled. “Though I guess if you did see her on the other side, you’d probably just have run in the other direction. You never really liked her.” He fell silent for a few moments.

“Jena was declared to be officially in remission yesterday. She’ll be going back home soon, but we’re planning to keep in touch. Maybe she’ll come visit before she leaves. She wanted to come with me today, but her doctors wanted to go over some last minute details about future check ups.” He fell silent again, the small smile that had crawled on his face as he’d talked about their mutual friends slid off his face.

“The only ones left anywhere near my age are Leo and Ken. Leo seems to be getting better but Ken’s not doing too well lately. The chemo and radiation seem to be taking a lot out of Ken. He looks like shit, and I know he feels like it too, but whenever he comes to the support group, he does his best to keep everyone positive. He’s still cracking those lame jokes…” Hongbin paused and licked his lips.

“It’s unfair, you know? It always feels like the brightest lights are the ones that go out. I mean, there are some pretty bitter ones too, like Mrs. Park, but…” Hongbin broke off his voice starting to shake. He took a deep breath. “Your cancer took you so unexpectedly. Everyone that was in the support group when you died was so shaken by it, you know? I mean, it’s sad to watch a guy like Ken wither away week after week, but it’s something entirely different to hear someone that still looked relatively well passed away.”

Hongbin broke off, reaching up to his eyes to wipe away the tears welling up there. Despite his best efforts, it didn’t seem to help and the tears kept coming. The wind rustled the leaves on the ground and knocked a few more from the branches of the nearby trees. Hongbin covered his face completely, as if to hide it from the gravestone.

“I really regret not confessing to you earlier than I did,” he mumbled through his tears. “I know I kind of ignored you when you joined the group but I really regret it now. I didn’t want to get too attached, you know? I’ve seen too many people pass away over the years helping out in these support groups.” Hongbin fell quiet for a few moments, reeling his emotions in. He wiped his tears away and looked up at the name on the tomb.

“I’m still surprised you said yes when I asked you out. I thought you’d get better, but then I had to say goodbye after just two weeks. I wish I’d manned up and confessed when I realized I had a thing for you. I totally wasted two months…” He reached out and traced the death date on the stone. It’d been almost three months ago to the day. He let out a shaky sigh. “I hope… I hope you’re resting well.” He retracted his hand and looked down at the fresh flowers he’d brought.

“I don’t want to go, but I probably should… Traffic’s gonna pick up soon,” he murmured. He didn’t move for another few moments before he finally lifted up out of his crouch. “I’ll come visit again soon, ok?”


End file.
